


Perfect

by Unlawful Bug (Inkkerfuffle)



Series: Bee's Fic 2000 follower Giveaway! [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkkerfuffle/pseuds/Unlawful%20Bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First giveaway fic! Prompt First time, Pairing Alya/Marinette. </p><p> I wanna ruin our friendship. We should be lovers instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> First Prompt fill and it is ... Sin.

 

Perfect.

 

 

When had Alya gotten a crush on her best friend? She couldn’t really pinpoint the moment. They were such a constant presence in each other’s lives that it seemed that it had always been there. The soft constant ember of a relationship growing from their extremely close bond into a something more.

Nothing had ever happened, of course. As far as Alya knew, Marinette had no idea of the way she felt about her.

But Alya could remember a shifting point. She had always loved Marinette, you couldn’t be best friends for so long without fully and absolutely loving the other person. They shared a brain and they could _read_ each other. But somehow, without Alya wanting it to happen, it’d been more.

She began noticing more. Just how that dress fit Marinette, it wasn’t just a simple appreciation of the seamstress’ good craftsmanship. She noticed so much more. Just how the dress highlighted the small waist and the delicate curve of her hips. The way her lips moved had begun to be hypnotizing, and that had started being a bit of an issue.

Which was why Alya had been so glad when she also began noticing that Adrien was becoming a little less of an issue with time. She didn’t stutter around him anymore, which for a second made Alya think that they would end up in a relationship in little time. But… apparently, they were better off as friends, or so had Marinette said.

Still, Alya said nothing. They were friends and she wasn’t going to risk it over a crush.  Crushes were silly and friendship was permanent. Sure, her best friend was certainly distracting sometimes (Especially during the summer, God help her if they went to the pool), but Alya was a smart girl who had her priorities right. 

And keeping said priorities meant fulfilling her best friend duties. Which was an easy thing to do, after all; spending time with Marinette had never been a chore. Today they’d gone to Disneyland, spending all day touring the attractions, which had lead to their sleepover at Marinette’s place, to make sure they’d get up early for their second day.

Frankly, at this particular moment, Alya was beginning to regret buying matching sleepshirts. Marinette’s read ‘You’re on my To-Do list’ in a soft pink that was just so _Marinette_ it was painful. Alya’s had the words ‘Our little secret’ emblazoned on the front of the shirt and somehow she felt that it was horribly fitting to their current situation.

Maybe not the words on Marinette’s, since that was probably just Alya’s hopeful thinking, but that was neither here nor there.

The first day had brought plenty of shows, attractions and an ungodly amount of shopping. Frankly, Alya was not here for the overpriced hats, but they made for good pictures, and in the end, she’d relented.

They were currently laying back on Marinette’s bed, already changed into their matching pajamas, chatting before going to sleep. They really should have been sleeping already, since they were supposed to be getting up stupidly early to be able to be at the park right when the gates opened.

“So, tomorrow I think we should try and hit Space mountain first.”

“The lines were insane for that though.” Alya pointed out. They had tried to wait for a little, but decided to give it another try the next day. It would have taken a ridiculous amount of time to wait, and it would have eaten into all the time they had to tour the park.

“Yeah, but that’s why we need to run there _first.”_ Marinette said, holding her fingers up in front of her, “We’ll get a fast pass, if the lines are long,” she added, “actually, we should go get every fastpass we can get.”

“You do realize that the only reason I’m staying here is because _you’re_ the one that takes forever and a day to be ready?” Alya said, “I’m kicking your ass out of bed the moment the alarm starts ringing.”

The other girl snorted. “You’re so good to me.” Marinette’s voice was flat, but the amusement was evident.

“Greater good babe, greater good.”

The laughter from Marinette wasn’t unexpected, but appreciated nonetheless. She nudged Alya’s shoulder lightly, before rolling onto her side, facing her

Physical contact had never really been questioned between them. She was used to feeling, nudging each other playfully, hugging, and all around closeness that it made really hard to set apart any sort of clue into whether Marinette could ever see her as something else.

But that didn’t mean that Alya didn’t look. The girl turned her face to look at Marinette, who had a smile on her face as she faced in her direction, her head propped up on her hand. Alya’s brown eyes flickered over her face, out of reflex focusing on the girl’s lips for a fraction of a second before remembering that she _wasn’t supposed to be doing that_ and returning her attention elsewhere.

It was late though. Marinette’s eyes held a knowing glint as she silently looked back at her.

There was a beat of silence between them, and Alya was currently thinking of something to say to defuse the situation. It was probably her own paranoia, but it felt like the air had shifted. Marinette was close to her, Alya’s shoulder in close contact with her arm and their faces closer than they’d ever been. Had Marinette moved? Alya couldn’t remember just when it had happened, but Marinette was close enough that she could definitely see the freckles that dusted lightly over her pale face.

There was a small part of Alya that wondered if she should say anything, but whatever she could have said was insignificant the moment Marinette closed the gap between them with a soft kiss.

Alya was almost certain her heart had stopped.

It was so soft, hesitant, and over so soon that Alya might as well have imagined it, If it wasn’t for the fact that Marinette had barely moved away, and was seemingly waiting for… something. She was closer than she’d ever been before, and her bright blue eyes flickered towards her lips.

The silence was deafening now and Alya had never been so aware of her own breathing as she was right now. She _knew_ that she should say something to Marinette right now, but she couldn’t think of what to say. And then… they were kissing again. To tell the truth, Alya wasn’t sure whether it was Marinette or herself who closed the distance the second time, and frankly, she did not care one bit. Marinette’s low hum, which vibrated all the way to her own lips was more than enough to delete any sort of doubt from Alya’s mind.

The kiss was soft, brief teasing touches against her lips that were both enough and not at all at the same time. But Marinette had kissed her and Alya still wasn’t sure that she wasn’t going to hear the alarm buzzing in her own room at any second. If this was a dream she was going to savor it and enjoy it as it was offered.

They broke apart, and Alya turned her face to look back at the ceiling, her neck disagreeing from being turned towards the other girl so long.

“Uh...” Alya was speechless. “We kissed.”  Had that really happened? The tingling sensation on her lips and the flush on Marinette’s face was a telling sign that she had _not_ imagined it. But what now? Should they talk? What if whatever this was to Marinette ended up not working?  

There was a long pause between them and Marinette inched away, covering her mouth as she looked at Alya in a panic.  “I’m sorry.” Marinette hid her face behind her hands, the rest of the words sounding somewhat muffled behind them, “I just thought…” she apologized, blue eyes widened as hurt flashed over her face. “I just really wanted to… and I thought you… No, wait. I’m an idiot. Just forget this, I’m so sorry.”

Okay. Clearly Alya had to say _something_ here. “What?” Alya said, feeling her heartbeat racing as she awaited the answer.

Marinette exhaled loudly, looking at just any part of her room other than Alya. “I thought you… I thought you liked me too.”

Out of all the things Marinette could have possibly said right now, that wasn’t one of them. Alya’s heart began speeding up, as she began processing the information. Did Marinette really say _too?_ As in, she liked Alya and hoped Alya liked her back?

“You like me?”

There was a strangled cry from the other girl as she picked a pillow and placed it over her face.  the other side of the pillow, and it seemed that Marinette was actively trying to curl herself into a tiny ball, “Let’s never talk about this again please?”

 “We kind of have to, you know?” Especially the part where Marinette said that she liked Alya. She was quite fond of the idea of really going through that part.

Reluctantly, Marinette dropped the pillow, though she didn’t let go of it completely, anxiously looking at Alya, apparently waiting for her to say something.

Alya reached for the pillow, tugging it from Marinette’s death grip with a little effort. “Mari,” Alya inched closer to her best friend. “Look at me.” But Marinette was still refusing, so Alya decided to take matters into her own hands. Literally.

To be honest, this was her first real kiss (Technically the third by now, but that was not the point), and she had no idea whether she was doing a good job, mainly going on instinct alone. Marinette tensed for a second, but relaxed into the kiss quickly, her hand settling over Alya’s jaw with a soft sigh.

They were content with simply trading the same kiss back and forward, sharing soft peaks and brushes of lips. Marinette’s hand cradled the side of Alya’s face too, her fingers cool against flushed skin.

There was a common misconception about Marinette. Despite the fact that she was indeed very, very sweet and kind; and that she _could_ be shy from time to time, the girl was a force to be reckoned. Marinette was strong and determined and… currently biting on Alya’s lower lip. Oh good God. Alya’s gasp seemed to just the opportunity for Marinette to deepen the kiss, her tongue slipping past Alya’s lips as Marinette took full control of the situation.

Oh God. This… this was very good. Even if Alya was pretty sure that they were crossing the line from _kissing_ to _making out_ really fast. They had pending matters, probably a deep conversation as to _what was this?_ But not now. They would talk in a bit, right now, she wanted to drown in the taste of her lips and the weight of her body against her own.

Because somehow, during the small breakdown she’d had, Marinette had shifted, changing positions on the bed until most of her upper body was over Alya’s, effectively pinning her down against the mattress. How had that even happened? Alya had no idea, but she was not about to complain when Marinette’s hand trailed from her jaw, down to her neck and shoulder, right over the fabric of their nightshirts, but her grip strong enough to betray just how much she was trying to keep her control right now.

It didn’t take long for Alya to catch up, her fingers diving into Marinette’s loose hair as she bit gently on Marinette’s lower lip, eliciting a low moan from the other, making Alya feel heat blossoming in her. It was a sound so breathy and husky that Alya needed _more._

Fuck it.

She pushed on Marinette’s shoulder, and the other girl rolled off of her and onto her back, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. Marinette propped herself up on her shoulders, looking up at Alya with lust blown pupils and kiss bruised lips. Her nightshirt had ridden up on her, exposing a nice strip of skin of her stomach and showcasing her purple boyshirts.

Frankly, it was doing absolutely _nothing_ for Alya’s self-control. They were already teetering on the edge of _definitely more than kissing_ , which was something that they should probably discuss before.

Marinette gave Alya a curious look, reaching for Alya’s hand, as she bit her lower lip. “Are you okay?”

Alya was most definitely okay. She inched forward and brushed her lips against Marinette’s again, hovering above her after pulling away. “Mhmm.” she hummed and smiled into the kiss as Marinette’s fingers came to cradle the side of her face. Still, she needed to know whether Marinette was on the same page as she was. They were inching towards a lot more than kissing and… they probably needed to discuss it first. “Should we stop?”

“Do you want to?” The question was almost breathed between their lips.

Alya shook her head. Honestly, if they could keep doing this always, it would be fine by her.

“I don’t want to stop either…”

“Then…” There was no way to finish that sentence, because Marinette had closed the distance between them again, teeth clanking together awkwardly but it didn’t matter. The brief intermission had done nothing to cool the heat pooling in her stomach and the fact that Marinette had no qualms in pulling her body flush against hers

Her hands began to wander, because she couldn’t go any second without feeling some sort of skin. Alya moved on top of Marinette, tangling their legs together into an intimate embrace. Her hand found her thigh, and she smoothed her palm over it, feeling the soft skin as she trailed her hand upwards, its journey interrupted only by the soft cotton of her underwear. There was a moment of hesitation but she continued upwards, emboldened by Marinette’s hand grasping at her hips, fisting the material on her purple nightshirt up so that she could get at some skin.

It didn’t take long for Marinette’s fingers to find her lower back, exposing it to the cool air of the bedroom. Her fingernails scratched lightly against the skin and Alya moaned against Marinette’s lips, kissing her harshly as she resumed her own exploration.  Marinette’s stomach was smooth and she could _feel_ muscles tensing and moving under her fingers.

And said girl was currently running her hands up Alya’s sides, fingers ghosting along her ribcage, in a touch so feathery light that it should have been ticklish, but with the heated kisses between them, it was anything but playful. Alya broke apart from her lips, glancing at her face for any sign that she might have been going too far, only to find the same look mirrored on the other girl’s face. Marinette’s fingers ghosted right under Alya’s breasts searching for any sign that it was okay to go any further.

She decided to take the plunge, and palmed a small breast, feeling the nipple harden under her hand. Marinette arched her back, biting back a moan as she pushed her chest against her hand, her hips bucking against Alya’s. 

Alya returned to the kiss, peppering kissing down Marinette’s jaw before trailing down her neck, biting and sucking at the delicate skin.  Marinette’s legs wrapped around her hips, panting as Alya branded her, biting into her collarbone with an unfamiliar urgency and desperation. She wanted to make her moan, to make Marinette cling to her and be an incoherent mess under her. 

However, Marinette was not a passive participant in their current situation. Her thumbs brushed over Alya’s nipples and it was like an electric shock surged through her.

Marinette’s hand resumed their exploration, trailing over the curve of her ass, kneading and feeling the softness. Her touch was light and playful, alternating soft feathery touches with rougher grips, bringing her _closer._ To tell the truth, all Alya could do was keep her position above Marinette steady, making sure her hands could hold on to her weight and let Marinette touch her.

She broke apart from Marinette, pulling her glasses from her face, they were more of a nuisance than anything right now and threw them towards the night table besides them. Marinette took the opportunity to kiss down Alya’s throat, licking a small path, down to the collar of the shirt, the fabric stopping her from going any further.

These shirts were turning out to be really annoying, to tell the truth.

“Mari?” Alya’s voice was lower than she’d ever heard herself, and a pleased hum leaving her lips as Marinette’s fingers played along the hem of her underwear.

“Yeah?” Marinette’s voice was breathy and her hands still trailed over Alya’s skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“I want to take this off.” she told Marinette, her hand holding the fabric of her shirt.

“Me too.” She said, beginning to tug on the hem of Alya’s shirt. Alya broke apart from Marinette, only enough to pull the shirt from over her head. Marinette arched her back to do the same, and Alya came to a very sudden realization.

Marinette was hot as fuck.

Where Alya was soft curves with equally soft skin, Marinette was all hard lines and toned limbs. Alya had known her best friend was slim, but she’d never known just how ripped she actually was. Her stomach was smooth, the muscles on her stomach shifting with every breath. Below, there was the light protrusion of her hip bones and good _God_ Alya wanted to bite them.

So she did.

She crawled over Marinette, settling between her legs and she began kissing down her chest, keeping a straight line through her sternum, keeping her touch light and featherlike as she kissed down her stomach until she reached her hips. Reaching to cup one of her breasts,  Alya began to kiss over the hipbone, biting and sucking, delightfully noting how Marinette’s stomach contracted, muscles tensing under her touch as she panted Alya’s name. Shit, Alya didn’t know it before, but she seemed to have a thing for _abs._  

A hand reached for her shoulder, pulling her back towards Marinette’s face and into a hurried kiss, before Marinette pushed on Alya’s shoulder to make her roll on her back, crawling over her with a feline like glow in her blue eyes.

The first thing that Alya had to say, was that skin on skin contact was _nice._ Marinette’s lips slanted over hers and her body writhed against her, and she wedged a leg between Alya’s thighs. It seemed like a right idea, and Alya did the same, propping her leg up so that it was between Marinette’s, who in turn ground her hips against her leg.

Oh God, she could feel the heat from between Marinette’s legs. The _dampness_ beginning to seep through the cotton underwear and onto her skin. Marinette was _wet;_ and it was because of her. It was an intoxicating feeling, to tell the truth. It was probably the same thing that Marinette was beginning to notice, and judging by the look on her face, she was just as pleased as Alya was.

With Marinette on top of her, it was clearly her turn to play, and Marinette began kissing down her neck, leaving a wet trail over Alya’s chest.

Alya’s breathing quickened, as Marinette began circling over her breasts, her hands kneading over the supple flesh, leaving open mouthed kisses all around it before closing her lips over a nipple.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Alya couldn’t even help it but the warm wet feeling of Marinette’s tongue against her sensitive flesh was more than what she’d expected, her hips writhing against Marinette’s leg, trying to find any way to release the tension that’d wound deep inside of her.  Marinette rocked her hips back, as she giggled into her skin, clearly proud at making Alya curse.

“Language,” she said, planting an open mouthed kiss on the middle of Alya’s chest, blue eyes twinkling.

Fucking hell, Marinette was _sexy_. “Tease.” she scolded her.

The look on Marinette’s face was absolutely devilish, but she continued her ministrations, “Sorry” She murmured against her skin, in the most insincere apology in the history of the world.

Not quite happy to leave the score _like this¸_ Alya reached for Marinette, pulling her up towards her and quickly attaching her lips to her neck, giving a hard suck as she gripped Marinette’s hips in her hands.

“Mmmm,” was the pleased response from the girl, who rolled her hips against her, and Alya decided she wanted more. She began placing open mouthed kisses on any bit of skin available to her; finally closing her lips around one of her nipples.

“Oh God, Alya” Marinette panted, closing her eyes as Alya nibbled on the hardened nub. “Yes…”

Her name falling out of Marinette’s lips was like a dream come true, especially when it was _panted._ Alya grinned, letting go with a soft pop and sucking on the side of her breast, teeth scraping against delicate skin. One of Marinette’s hand reached for Alya’s hair, tangling in her curly hair as she tried to keep her there. She ground her hips against Marinette’s leg, needing to release some of the pressure mounting inside of her.

Because, yes. This grinding was nice, but Alya knew that she wanted more. Her hand slid down Marinette’s stomach, touching over the cotton underwear, touching her on top of the fabric. Marinette exhaled loudly, her eyes locking with Alya’s, and her own fingers began trailing down Alya’s body, stopping at the edge of her underwear as well.

“Can I?” Marinette asked.

Oh God yes. Yes she could. But she wanted to touch her too… to make her lose it _with her._ “If I can too,” She finally said.

It took some shifting around, but they found a way to be comfortable and she slid her fingers under the waistband of Marinette’s underwear, finding slick heated flesh. Oh God, she was really wet, this was more than she was able to compute. “Tell me if… you know. What you want.” She finally said.

“Same,” Marinette breathed as she tried to mimic Alya’s movements, and Alya felt the warmth of Marinette’s fingers in her most intimate place. “Together?” she asked and Alya nodded, keeping her eyes on hers as they finally began moving.

Marinette’s thin fingers began moving, and Alya felt herself “Oh fuck.”

Marinette grinned, “Langu… _Oh fuck me_.”

 _Jackpot._ It would seem that Alya was doing a good job so far, “You were saying?” She breathed out, pacing her movements to match Marinette’s, managing to bite back the moan that threatened to spill out of her lips. She had been so frustrated that it honestly wouldn’t take much to push her over the edge.

“Shut up.” she said, grinding against Alya’s hand, her hand moving at the same intense pace.  “Kiss me.” She demanded and Alya was too glad to comply.

They crashed together, clinging desperately to each other as they tried to fall over the edge together. “Mari,” Alya breathed, hiding her face against the other’s neck, kissing on the heated skin between words. “I’m… oh God, I’m really close…”

“Good,” Marinette moaned, “Me too, Just... OH yeah, there… _there_!” her breathing grew erratic as well as her movements, but Alya decided to keep going, even as she felt her orgasm begin to wash over her. She kissed Marinette, feeling her shiver against her as she reached her orgasm as well. “Alya!” she cried out, panting against her lips as she tried to keep on moving, pushing Alya further into the abyss.

“Mari,” Alya moaned, biting on Marinette’s shoulder to muffle the sound of her moan,

She remove her hand from Marinette, feeling the cool air against her fingers as she rolled on her back, still fighting to catch her breath. Marinette fell back on the bed, but curled towards Alya, her forehead touching Alya’s shoulder.  

After a few minutes of silently laying on the bed, they began to really feel the cold. Marinette reached for both their nightshirts, throwing Alya’s hers. She couldn’t help but notice the red blotches of on her chest and shoulders. _Lovebites._ Alya watched as Marinette moved, slipping the shirt over her head, covering most of the hickeys except one.

Alya slipped the shirt over her head as well, not wanting to be the only one naked, and she wiggled her underwear back on. They’d had sex. She’d had sex with Marinette. Good sex. She’d made Marinette come and she’d done the same to her.

Marinette’s voice broke through her daze, and Alya nodded, “I’m… we’re…” Honestly, her brain needed to reboot soon because she was making no sense. “ _That_ happened.”

It was Marinette’s turn to nod. “I know.” she said, as she reached for the hem on her pink shirt and pulled it down to cover herself. “Are you okay with that?”

Pfft. That was the most obvious question in the world. “I am definitely okay with that.”

The look on Marinette’s face was happy relief. ”I meant it, you know.” she said, “I… just didn’t know how to tell you, because I didn’t want to ruin us.”

Alya snorted, “I’ve been trying to _not ruin this friendship_ for months already.”

There was a beat of silence, “Where does this leave us?”

It was odd, to tell the truth. Even after everything that had just happened, it didn’t feel like there had been a big shift in the universe. Only that she knew more now, she knew the way Marinette’s lips tasted, the way she moaned. Things should feel like they changed _more_.  “So," Alya began, squeezing Marinette's hand, "Want to be my girlfriend?” 

“Eh… I guess…” Marinette said, but a playful smile lit up her face.

"Nice." Alya snorted, “We’re still doing Disney tomorrow, right?” she asked and after Marinette’s nod, “We should probably get some sleep then.”

Marinette nodded again, and the two girls crawled under the covers quickly, curling against each other almost instantly. Alya wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her close to her body. Under the covers, Marinette laced her fingers with Alya’s, happily cuddling.

Soon, the lights were off, and Alya felt her eyelids grow heavy. It was later that they should have really gone to bed, and they would probably be tired when they awoke the next morning. Somehow, it didn’t matter to her.

“Mari?”

Marinette didn’t even bother opening up her eyes, already falling asleep, “Hmm”

Alya burrowed against Marinette, wrapping her arms around her waist. “I’m still kicking your ass out of bed the minute the alarm rings.”


End file.
